flower_master_in_the_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Xia Tian
Xia Tian (Summer) is the main male protagonist of Flower Master in the City, he was 19 years old at the start of the book. Where he just came down from a secluded mountain after being away from society for 16 years. Appearance Summer is a young man of about 170 cm tall he has a slim build. His face is unremarkable and if placed in a crowd would be hard to pick out. Due to practicing Qi, his body and features look extremely delicate and he enjoys dressing in casual wear that makes people believe he's poor. He usually always has his trademark smile on his face. Personality Summer has a very narcissistic and bold personality, where he views himself as the best in all things in the world while never wishing to drag his leg in any matter but instead face it headfirst. He loves beautiful women more than anything else and believes that everyone else in the world is ugly as long as they are not his women. One of his greatest beliefs is that with enough strength you can solve anything, which he has proven to be true on many occasions. He's very argumental to the point where he never lost in a battle of words and tends to call many even his own wives an 'idiot' at times. It has been pointed out by a lot of the people around him that he still has a child mentality and that even after years later he never changed. This is shown even more on how neglecting he is when it comes to his only son where it is shown that he fails horribly in the role of a father. Summer loves violence and is extremely smart but still prefer to use violence over anything else. He is very selfish being strongly possessive when it comes to his wives, in particular, the only thing he cares about in this world is himself and his family. He is strongly aware of these traits but embraces it while he never views himself as a good man, believing that a good man never lives long nor enjoys life. History Summer was abandoned by his parents at the age of 3 when he was about to start kindergarten. His mother left him at a spot explaining she was coming right back. Without telling him the truth that she sold him to Yue Qingya. At the time Summer had already vaguely understood that he was abandoned by his parents, but he continued to wait there since he had nowhere else to go, faintly holding on to a sliver ray of hope. It was this time his Fairy Sister came. She asks him whether or not he wishes to go with her and he explains that he's waiting for his mother and can't leave. He then told her unless she becomes his wife he wouldn't be able to go with her. At the time Yue Qingya accepts the proposal casually taking it as a joke without knowing that this was truly a deal she would fulfill. Summer at the time, knowing he had been abandoned was afraid to go with Yue Qingya and even though he was a genius, the best insurance plan he could have come up with at the time was to marry her. This was the fuse that changed both Summer and Yue Qingya's life. Chapter Volumes: Chapter 1-100 Chapter 100-200 Chapter 200-300 Chapter 300-400 Chapter 400-500 Chapter 500-600 Chapter 600-700 Chapter 700-800 Chapter 800-900 Chapter 900-1000 Chapter 1000-1100 Chapter 1100-1200 Chapter 1200-1300 Chapter 1300-1400 Chapter 1400-1500 Chapter 1500-1600 Chapter 1600-1700 Chapter 1700-1800 Chapter 1800-1900 Chapter 1900-2000 Powers & Abilities Fire and Ice spirit: Summer has a rare physique known as Fire and Ice Spirit Body. This enables him to use the even rarer practice of Eight Heaven Defying Needle. Fire and Ice spirit also allows the user to increase there practice speed further, when dual cultivating with a person of the opposite sex with the same physique. This physique has a lot of strong points in practicing qi, but the downside is, if a person with this physique is born in an ordinary family with no way to cultivate Fire and Ice qi, the person who owns the Fire and Ice spirit Body will not live long and die an early death, this is also the root cause of the fact that few people have learned Eight Heaven Defying Needle for thousands of years. It's not possible for a normal person to cultivate Fire and Ice qi through cultivation. The cultivator has to have the Ice and Fire Spirit Body in order to cultivate it. By using the Fire and Ice qi, the cultivator can fully display the ability of the Eight Heaven Defying Needle. Eight Heaven Defying Needle: Only someone who cultivates Fire and Ice qi has the ability to learn and use this, but even throughout history, not many people have been able to use it. Summer is the only known person so far to be able to cast up to 7 needles and also is the only known user of Eight Heaven Defying Needle. Thanks to practicing it on earth where cultivators are rare it was much easier for him to reach such a height. If he had tried to cultivate it in a true cultivation world, experts would have tried to kill him, not allowing him to grow up and get stronger. This is another reason why users of this are so rare and why it's so hard to cultivate passed the third needle. Eight heaven defying Needle is viewed as a myth and legend to most practitioners since the description of its capability turns the whole concept of cultivation upside down. Its the biggest cheat in the world of cultivation, if someone is able to learn up to just 7 of these 8 needles, they can truly become invincible in the world and can produce super masters as easy as waving hand. The 1st to 3rd needle are ordinary and is best used to save the life of someone, and cure uncurable illnesses. * 1st Life Needle: This needle can cure people from minor illnesses. * 2nd Death Needle: This needle can safe people from serious illnesses. * 3rd Flesh Needle: This needle can rejuvenate and even save someone from deaths door. The latter 5 is where the Eight Heaven Defying Needle begins to show it's worth in the cultivation world. * 4th Marrow Cleansing Needle: With the fourth needle marrow cleansing the user of eight heaven-defying needles will cast this on someone and once they do the person will receive what is known in the world of cultivation as cutting washing pulp removing all impurities within the body of the receiver. The Qi gas will be triggered to cleanse the receiver's body and the energy will enter both the receiver and the user increasing the user of eight heaven-defying needle cultivation. When cast on the receiver if they had not already enter the door of cultivation then they will achieve Qi gathering stage. The caster must be at least Building the foundation to cast this needle * 5th Dan Formation Needle: The fifth needle is similar to the fourth with the exception of marrow cleansing. When cast it increases the receiver cultivation to Savar(Jindan). The caster must be at least Savar repair to cast this. * 6th God Needle: Once more it's similar to the fifth needle but this time it increases the receiver's repair to Distraction (God). The caster must be at least at the repair of Yuan Ying to cast this. * 7th Immortality Needle: The seven is also similar to the last but this time the caster must use lightning that comes along with the robbery when casting it on the receiver as needles. both the caster and the user will achieve Crossing the robbery repair. The caster must be at least at the repair of Fit to cast it. * 8th Reversing The Heavens Needle: ' ????' Super luck: Summer luck is the highest in the series he has boasted about it on more than one occasion of how he never can lose in a gamble along with how he has escaped so many deadly situations. even his encounter with Yue Qingya at such an early age can be attributed to this. In the world of cultivation, he would be known as the bearer of air transport. Genius: Summer has proven on more then one occasion that he is super smart the fact that he was able to trick Yue Qingya into being his wife from the early age of 3 to where he was able to outsmart cultivators that were at a level where they should have been able to easily kill him as easy as killing a chicken. and the fact that even if you don't count Eight heaven-defying needle Summer still surpasses all when it comes to being a doctor. He also learns all of his master's strong points in a matter of a few years and even surpasses them in no time. He even created his own exercise and can easily crackdown on any attack as long as he experiences it once. God level teacher: Summer is shown to be the best teacher a student can't ask for where he's able to easily see the strong point and weak points of anyone and quickly decide on a course of action to increase there ability. He's proven this, even more, when he trained a large number of elite agents from the dragon group teaching them a diversity of skills improving the ability of the group by a large margin. Quick learner: Just as he was able to learn to manipulate people from the age of 3 Summer was already showing signs of being a fast learner. He learns hand to hand combat along with cultivation gun arts, Knife arts, art of killing and even how to save a life like drinking and eating. Master of Hidden and throwing weapon: Summer is mostly known for his style of quick slap shotting his enemy to the ground or blowing them away with a punch or kick to the nuts. But those that Summer face off against that he can't use overwhelming advantage in power against or when he wishes to avoid causing trouble for his wives will know of his powerful capability with hidden weapon. Summer had shown signs of doing this when he would usually use a small needle against people without anyone taking notice and never missing his target he's able to affect and change many things on the targets body by adding a bit of his fire and ice aura at the tip of the needle depending on what effect he wants to take place. Summer has complete control over his ability and can accurately gauge the effect he wants and time. Summer is shown using this ability even more in the latter half of the first part of the book where he faces off against those stronger than him he was able to use many hidden means such as drugs, needles poison, and even words to affect his enemy and effectively subdue or terminate them. God class doctor: Summers strongest point is his medical skills he has mastered the full arts of not only being able to save a life but also taking a life with these skills, as of present he has reached the level where as long as a person hasn't been dead for more than 3 days he can still save them from the jaws of death. If he claim to be second no one can claim to be first! heightened senses Even though there or other cultivators and even his wives have entered the cultivation door. But only summer has been shown to have such highting senses so far in the story. Up to now, it's only been shown that due to his precise capability of control he's able to precisely hear from miles away while also being able to filter out what he hears and not letting it affect him in any way his senses can truly be said to be like superman. His sense of smell is so sensitive that he can easily smell and tell the timing of when 2 people had sex and even differentiate between 3 or more odor to tell the different time between them all he was even able to track Sun Xinxin who was kidnap and was far away from him with her smell alone differentiate her smell from all the other odor in the city. His taste is extremely sensitive to the point he can taste all the ingredients use in medicine. His sight has allowed him on more than one occasion to accurately hit his targets with pinpoint accuracy every time regardless of the distance with him from them. His instincts are super sharp not allowing a soul to be able to get the jump on him and easily being able to tell if someone has ill intention against him or anyone around him. Master of control: With all the abilities above I think you should notice that one of Summer's biggest strong points is his ability to control his control over his senses and ever cell and limb in his body allows him to always produce the desired effects he wants. Master of hand to hand combat, gun and knife art: Thanks to his second and third master Summer is a master of the art of combat surpassing even his masters that are known around the world as the best in Gun arts and Knife arts. Cultivation abilities: When Summer debuted it was never stated what level of repair he was at nor is his repair spoken about too much in the begin. but from the information gathered by the book, we can assume that he was at Qi gathering stage and when he first cast the fourth pin is when he had to reach Building the foundation stage. At QI gathering - he already had the ability to gather Qi to resist minor forces of nature such as wind and rain allowing himself to not be affected by the weather once he has Qi at this stage bullets prove to be ineffective to him. His speed was fast to the point where he can easily outrun a car easily while others who are walking only feel like a gust of wind pass them and haven't noticed him speeding away from them. He was also able to quickly release himself from lock handcuffs and subdue a gun holder right before they pull the trigger without anyone seeing how. his force of punch was easily powerful enough to scrap a car and he was capable of throwing one like paper. Jumping from a 12 story building has been proven to be easy for him. At Building the foundation - At this stage, we will notice his already highting abilities increased all the more but there won't be much significant change. At Savar (Jindan) - this stage is similar to the above being further increase in his ability along with condense Golden dan though in summers case he condenses FIre and ice dan. the biggest showing of his increase in power was when Summer ran from Hongkong to Jinghai City which is at least 1110 miles under 6 hours this is without the use of footwork. If summer had learned footwork at this time he may have reached there in under 2 hours with a shrink to inch footwork. At Yung Ying - This is when Summer was finally able to fly and travel at the speed of sound he also learns footwork at this stage and was much more powerful Distraction (God), Fit , Mahayana - Summer never stayed at these level of repair long enough to show what capabilities he had unlocked so it's a mystery of what he gained in each one of them. Crossing the robbery - At this stage, Summer was shown to be invincible he not only could fly but crossing space was as easy as breathing for him and the world was his back yard. Tools Needles Drugs Quotes Trivia